LOCAS VACACIONES
by Tais Malitia
Summary: Eriol descubre a su genealogia un tanto desgarbada y fuera de lo común... ¡¡¡Al fin actualizada! Vean que le hacen el par de hermanos Adams. Por favor dejen Reviuussss Sino me da el animo para abajo y como no sé si leen pues no escribo... LES GUSTARÁ...
1. Default Chapter

**CAPITULO UNO. SUEÑOS DE LECTURA**  
Eriol Hiraguizawa se encuentra sentado cómodamente en su sillón favorito, después de un arduo día escolar lo merece, ha pedido con amabilidad completo silencio. Le fue concedido.  
Nakuru salió a pasear para liberarse de ese pesado encierro en el que la sumergió el colegio con sus deberes finales.

Pensaba en todo lo que debía hacer en esas vacaciones, de alguna manera le parecía vació y con faltada emoción. Sabía se quedaría en su casa, en esa misma habitación, en ese cómodo sillón… ¡todo el verano! Debía hacer algo para evitarlo, ¿Pero que?, eso entretenía a su dotada inteligencia.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de la nube de ideas que se había formado. Levantó el auricular con pereza, entonces sucedió lo que no esperaba, la voz de Nakuru resonó en el interior de la casa.

- ¡Ya llegue!

No es ella quien llama, ¿Entonces quien? Cuida celosamente las horas de recibir llamadas. En ese momento pasó, la voz habló, una voz algo de ultratumba, chillona y algo escalofriante…. Y ¿Gritona?

- Tú eres la reencarnación del mago Clow.

Siente un sudor frío atrapado en su piel. Sólo un grupo reducido sabe su identidad y no harían esas bromas… no a él.

- Responde, sabemos que estas allí.

- Dile su nombre, dile su nombre- Suena la voz burlona de la viejecilla.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa, sabemos que estas allí y sabemos quien eres tú.

- Si, señor, estoy aquí, y si, soy el mago Clow, ¿Cómo lo supo?

- ¡Somos tu familia!

¿Familia? Sólo su descendencia y de ella ya esta enterado, algo muy extraño sucedía y su mente no alcanzaba a comprenderlo con claridad. Nakuru se asomó a la habitación al escucharlo hablar.

- Niño, respóndenos.

- ¿Mi… familia?

-¡Si! Lo que escuchaste- Ríe la anciana.

-Yo no tengo familia…que yo sepa.

-Eriol….-Interrumpe

-Nakuru…¿Podrías dejarme solo? Puedo con esto.

- De acuerdo.

Queda solo nuevamente, con una familia al otro lado de la línea… Sólo que no sabe que familia, en fin eso lo distraerá un momento, mientras da con el o los graciosos.

- Vamos Homero… habla con él.

- Eriol, somos tu familia, por fin te encontramos…a la abuela le costo mucho trabajo.

- Y sacrificios- Ríe la abuela.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Me lo dirían por favor?…yo no tengo parientes…excepto la familia Li.

- De allí mismo somos familia-Ríe- Familia…

- Usted no es un Li y su voz tampoco es de un inglés, señor no se burle de mí, se lo pido.

- Recuerdas a tu tía Chen…la que dijo que primero se casaba con un loco antes con su prometido.

- Que era un viejo gordo y feo…

- Gracias, abuela.

- Si -Recuerda.

Clow tuvo que lidiar con algunos reproches de su madre, él ayudó a su tía a pensar romper el compromiso. Ella joven y hermosa, y el viejo y gordo.

- En verdad lo era.

-Eriol… déjame decirte que… ¡Lo hizo! Se casó con….

-¡Un Adams! - Son seis voces que dicen con orgullo el apellido.

- ¿Adams..?

- Así es, y queremos conocerte…. ¡A ti !

- ¿A mí?

- Si, a ti.

- Me... parece bien, creo…tomando en cuenta que no se quienes son.

- Ya te lo dijimos….somos los Adams y queremos conocerte a ti. ¿Vendrás a casa? …te llamaremos mas tarde para que decidas.

Cuelga el teléfono y se deja caer en el sillón, aplacado por la extraña llamada. Recuerda esa voz chillona y llena de confianza.  
Sonríe divertido, deseó algo nuevo en su vida y le resultó sin esperarlo siquiera.  
Entran sus creaciones y Nakuru ríe al ver la cara de duda y asombro que carga su amo.

- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Quién era?

- Dice que un familiar de Clow… llamara mas tarde, eso dijo.

- ¿Tiene familia..?

- Eso parece spinel sun. Vamos a tomar té, ya es hora.

Bajan a beber el té. Pasan las horas y no recibe la peculiar llamada.

Es de noche y pinta un cielo precioso, las estrellas iluminan todo. Nakuru observa la luna bella y el gatito duerme despreocupadamente junto a la estancia.  
El jovencillo inglés termina su lectura del día y se dispone a dormir; el nombrado homero no llamó, seguro fue una broma de sus amigos, de Yamazaki o de Nakuru…

- Mañana averiguo que paso aquí…

El libro cae de sus manos y despierta de golpe al sentir su descuido. Mira el reloj y la luz que cae en la habitación.

- 4:15 de la tarde, fue un simple sueño.

- Eriol…. Ya llegué…

- Nakuru…bien. Hay que empezar a preparar el té, me ha ce un poco de falta-Sonríe.

Sale de la habitación y no comenta nada de su extraño y delirante sueño, después de todo fue producto del libro que leía… los misterios de Adams…sonríe, por lo menos le alegró un poco la tarde y lo liberó de la casi monótona monotonía.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

Notas de la autora

Ok… espero les guste este fic, es algo loco y el primero que escribo…para mi solita y sin colaboración.

Primeramente perdón por cualquier error ortográfico,y falta de coherencia.  
Ningun personaje aquí es mío…lastima.

En fin….cualquier queja, opinión y comentario será bien recibido.

Escriban para saber si soy buena en esto o no…y para continuarlo con su ayuda.  
Hasta el próximo capitulo…ok, hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

**PREPARANDO LAS COSAS  
**  
Suena el teléfono. Maldice por lo bajo al despertar por el estridente timbrado.  
Ve el reloj, las 3 de la mañana... hasta sin sus lentes ve la hora claramente.  
Levanta la bocina con cuidado, tarda en llegar la voz a sus cuerdas vocales.

-Eriol.... Sabemos que estas allí

-Claro que estoy, es mi casa.-Algo irritado.

-Estás molesto jovencito-Esa voz chillona no le agrada a sus oídos medio adormitados-puedo notarlo claramente... ¿Tienes problemas?

Decidió ser sarcástico, después de todo eso es tradicional en el humor inglés, está algo  
adormilado así que no le importó faltar a sus modales, después de todo al otro tampoco  
le importó al no tomar en cuenta la hora.

-No... Sólo un loco que me llama de madrugada y no me deja dormir.

-Deberías reportarlo, esa gente es muy molesta.

- ¬¬ Lo sé...

- Homero... ¡Dile ya!-Regaña una anciana.

Eriol reconoce de inmediato las voces, son las que tuvo en aquel sueño entre lecturas y son inconfundibles, parecen voces sacadas de ultratumba y por más que intenta no puede hallar un rostro digno de voces tan peculiares.  
El joven despeinado y entre soñoliento descubre que esas voces no son sueño, son realidad y lo molestan por segunda vez... a las 3 de la mañana.

- Eriol... queremos vengas a casa. Ya compramos tu boleto de avión.

- Eriol vendrá a casa niños.-Una voz apacible

- ¿Vendrá?-Una voz joven y sin timbres, como de muerto, de mujer.

- Que bueno... ¿Quién es Eriol?- La voz de un niño

- Un adams.- Con orgullo exclama Homero.

- ¿Vendrás muchacho?-Ríe la anciana.

- De acuerdo... iré.-No muy confiado

- Eriol, vendrá a casa- Festejan al otro lado de la línea

- Le preparare la bienvenida-Sin emoción- No se la esperará...

Eriol sintió que se erizaban los cabellos de su nuca por el comentario, le da curiosidad conocer a esa peculiar familia que llama a su casa conociendo sus secretos, tanto la vida pasada como su número de teléfono que no aparece en las listas, y sobre todo que no le importa la hora o lo que pueda pensar de ellos.

- Te esperamos, Eriol.-La voz apacible

- No tienes idea como- Esa voz tomó un tono y fue malicioso

- Buenas noches...

-Deberías avisar del loco que no te deja dormir-Ríe la anciana.

- es un desconsiderado-Se ofende Homero

-...¬¬ Lo mismo pienso yo. Buenas noches...

Cuelga el teléfono. Timbra de nuevo. Molesto lo levanta, corta la llamada y deja descolgado el auricular. Tarda tiempo antes de dormir de nuevo. Despierta pasadas las siete de la mañana y Nakuru ya tiene listo el desayuno, su aroma inunda cada rincón de su mansión.

- Buenos días, Eriol. Parece que no dormiste bien... Se ve en tu rostro

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- No claramente, Spinel Sun. Nakuru...

- ¿Si, Eriol?

- ¿Qué hice el día de ayer?

- Acaso no lo recuerda...-No cree Spinel

- Pues... Dormir hasta la hora del té.

- Pasó toda la noche de antier y el día de ayer en la habitación....

- Eso explica las cosas.

- ¿Cuáles?

Eriol sólo sonríe. Come su desayuno, sin prisas ni preocupaciones. Nakuru lo mira algo  
preocupada por él, no saber que hizo en un día... No había pasado.  
Suena el timbre y ella baja a abrir la puerta, corriendo como si esperara a alguien, está  
un mensajero frente a ella.

- Paquete para el señor Hiraguizawa... son unos boletos de avión.

- Pero... no va a...

Eriol se acerca a la puerta al escuchar la frase, era enserio lo que dijeron en el teléfono...  
Contaban con su aceptación premeditadamente o estaban dispuestos a perder el dinero si  
no aceptaba a ir. Le parece sensata esa oferta, tentativa de viajar a conocer una familia  
y gratis...no cualquiera se resiste.

- Eriol... ¿Vas a salir?

- Soy yo. Nakuru, son mis boletos...me los envía un familiar.

- ¿Familiar....?

Eriol recibe y firma. Ve el paquete y lo abre frente a la puerta y los ojos ilusionados de  
Nakuru. Spinel Sun se aproxima a ellos tras escuchar que se marchó el mensajero.  
Primera clase, dentro de tres días y con un boleto de regreso comprado, sin vuelo destinado justo para el momento en que desee irse.

Guarda los boletos con cautela en el sobre y lo cierra, mira a Nakuru y camina al comedor para terminar de tomar su jugo de frutas.  
Nakuru va tras el en silencio y lleva a Spinel en los brazos acariciándole la cabeza.

- Son dos boletos... uno para ir y otro para venir. Yo solo Nakuru- sonríe- Lo siento.  
Saldremos de viaje nosotros tres en otra ocasión, lo prometo

- De acuerdo.

Suelta a Spinel y este vuela hasta acomodarse perezosamente sobre la mesa. Nakuru come llena de alegría, esa promesa le bastó.

- ¿Tiene parientes?

- No que yo sepa... Son ellos quienes me encontraron. Mi tía Chen...

- La que dijo que se casaba con un loco antes que con su prometido.

- Si, Nakuru...parece que se caso con otro y se apellida Adams. Su familia es mi familia y me invitan a conocerlos, creo que es lo correcto.

- Que te diviertas, Eriol... traes recuerdos para todos.

- ¿A donde será el viaje…?

- A America… Será interesante. ¿No crees Spinel Sun?

- Él se quedará conmigo.

- Por su puesto, Nakuru.

- No lo sé... tengo un raro presentimiento de esto...

- Spinel... te preocupa que tenga parientes.

- Hay algo que no ha dicho aún... estoy seguro.

Eriol sólo sonríe ante el comentario del animalillo volador, su aire de gran misterio aumenta en sus ojos, dando la certeza de que él dio en el punto.

- ¿Es verdad eso, Eriol?

- Si...saben que yo soy la reencarnación de Clow, no tengo idea como saben mi nombre actual... Tampoco se como consiguieron mi numero de teléfono si ni siquiera aparece en la guía.

- No creo adecuado ir... Podría ser un engaño…

- Yo no lo creo... eso me motiva a ir a conocer a la familia Adams...

- Deberás cuidarte mucho...si van tras las cartas...

- Son de Sakura, de cualquier manera... no me las podrán quitar.

- ¿Y sí quieren tu poder mágico?... ¿Si quieren a Spinel o a mí?

- No lo creo. Relájate Nakuru.. No creo que sepan que tengo un poder o unos guardianes... Más bien saben que soy la reencarnación de Clow.

- Cuídese mucho amo.

- Lo haré... Ustedes también cuídense bien

Eriol se prepara en esos días restantes. Empaca lo necesario en una valija y lleva sus ideas sobre la familia que le despierta incertidumbre. Sabe que esas vacaciones serán difíciles de olvidar.

Esta en el aeropuerto, sintiendo la necesidad de regresar a su casa, no puede irse presa del miedo como si la familia fuera algo malo. Debe ir a averiguar como supieron de el, después de todo si lo invitan es por que realmente quieren conocerlo ... No se dejara sorprender por nada.

- Pasajeros con destino a California abordar por la puerta 12...

Suena la voz por el altavoz. Toma su maleta y sonríe a Nakuru que esta con sus ojos llorosos ante la partida de su amo.

- Debo irme...todo estará bien

-Si.

- Descuida, Nakuru... les traeré obsequios

toma su camino. Entrega su boleto y camina para abordar el avión. Se sienta en la ventanilla.  
Sus ojos se nublan por sus ideas y se siente atraído a ir con los Adams.  
El avión despeja y ve a Japón bajo sus pies. Se recarga en el asiento y cierra sus ojos tras un gran suspiro, le hacia falta salir de su rutina y el hecho de estará en el avión ya le ayuda a relajarse de maravillas.

- Después de todo tengo un boleto de regreso al momento que desee regresar... No se porque, supongo que son una gran familia y que serán tan agradable como la familia de Sakura.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**notas de la autora:  
**  
Espero les guste este fic, cada ves le voy a soltar más locura... con los Adams se puede .  
Se van a reír mucho cuando Eriol se encuentre con sus primos.

Dudas, quejas y comentarios; todo se vale.  
A mi correo  
malitia_of_

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**BIEN LLEGADO A CASA.**

El avión aterriza prodigiosamente. El viaje fue largo, tedioso pero supo  
encontrarle el momento de relax y no de aburrimiento más allá de la cuenta.  
Baja del avión sintiendo la suave luz de las primeras horas del día en sus ojos  
atraviesa hacia el interior del aeropuerto y entrega sus documentos migratorios  
con una sonrisa de cansancio en su rostro hacia los inspectores.  
Va por sus maletas y busca entre las personas que esperan a sus familias a la  
persona que ira a recogerle. Ve la cara de felicidad del reencuentro de muchos  
e imagina el rostro de quien irá por él.  
Mira a un hombre con una cara de fastidio que casi lo lleva a la muerte, todos los demás  
viajeros le huyen al ver la apariencia pálida del sujeto. Eriol clava sus ojos en ese desencajado sujeto que le dirige una mirada al sentirse observado, las personas junto a eriol al ver esa mirada gritan de horror y se apartan del lugar.

- Que hombre tan extraño... que personas tan escandalosas...

Ese hombre alto levanta un papel que se sostiene en sus rodillas al ver la hora en su reloj de bolso, levanta su letrero; la hoja es negra y lleva letras blancas, gira mostrando ese papel a todos los recién llegados del sol naciente.

- Yo no quisiera ser el pobre que es recibido...

- Es un monstruo, -Ríe- así será la persona que espera...

- Tal vez en un tacaño y prefirió desenterrar a alguien en vez de pagar a alguien.

Bromean un trío de jovencitas al leer el nombre en la hoja. Se gira de nuevo y queda frente al joven Eriol.

- Hola...yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa... Mucho gusto

- mmmmmmmmmmm

Toma el equipaje de Eriol en sus brazos y lo lleva fuera del aeropuerto donde está estacionado el auto tan peculiar. Eriol observa ese auto tan sombrío con admiración y al sujeto frente a sus ojos que no le dirige la palabra y se ve a pesar de su apariencia una persona servicial.

- Gran auto... supongo que usted es empleado de la familia.

El sujeto asiente, echa el equipaje al auto. Eriol abre la portezuela y se acomoda, el otro sube y pone el auto en marcha. Atraviesan por la ciudad, por comercios, por bonitas mansiones, por bellos caserones antiguos y se detiene ante una puerta rechinante que se abre sola al "ver" el auto frente a si. Es la casa más vieja de toda la comarca, con aire lúgubre y parece abandonada.

- ¿Es esta la casa de mis parientes?

El hombre lo mira por el retrovisor se calla por segundos y luego asiente.

- Muy original.

Se detienen frente a la entrada principal de la casa. Una potente construcción, desteñida y misteriosa.  
Seguro que Sakura lloraría por no querer entrar a tan peculiar lugar, piensa.  
Baja del auto. Toma las maletas de Eriol y se detiene esperando lo siga. Entran al interior de la casa pasan a la estancia, de pronto el sujeto arroja las maletas al piso y resuenan en toda la casa.  
Eriol no se sorprendió de esa inesperada acción. Todo eso ocurre al momento en que el padre de la familia fija sus ojos en el corredor.

- Ha llegado.

- Hola, Eriol -Ríe la viejecilla

- Eriol, somos los Adams... tu familia

Eriol mira a la ultima en hablar; es la mujer que más ha llamado su atención hasta este día, cabello negro, piel pálida y el vestido mas entallado que ha visto en su vida, tan ceñido que no imagina que pueda caminar fácilmente.  
Llegan tres miembros más de la familia a la estancia. Dos con un rostro fúnebre y molesto y uno con una sonrisa de demencia.

- Nos presentaremos para nos conozcas, Eriol

- lo agradeceré.

- yo soy Homero Adams.... Ella mi amada esposa, Morticia Adams... ella es la abuela.

Cada una hace un pequeño gesto al ser nombrada y la anciana da su risa tan intensa. Homero señala ahora al alto hombre que lo llevó a la casa.

- Supongo que ya conoces a Largo... acérquense niños...

Uno se acerca a Homero que lo abraza y lo palmea con fuerza en la espalda.

- Este es mi hermano... Lucas Adams

- Jeje ...Ho-hola

- Niños...

Se acercan lentamente a su padre sin querer dar la cara a su pariente traído desde Japón.

- Discúlpalos... No están acostumbrados a que los visitantes duren tanto en nuestra casa.

- Tisha...

La toma del brazo y le da un par de besos. Eriol permanece firme viéndolos sin proyectar emoción alguna en sus ojos azules.  
Los niños levantan la vista y la clavan en él, ella lo mira como si deseara robarle el alma, él lo mira con una sonrisa inocente y una mirada que oculta una maldad increíble.

- Él es nuestro hijo... Pericles Adams y ella Merlina Adams.... nuestra hija

- Saluden a Eriol niños...

-Mmm… hola, Eriol. Bienvenido a casa.

- gracias, Pericles.

- ¿Por qué no corres?

- ¿Debería hacerlo? -Sonríe- Merlina...que nombre tan... no tengo motivo para correr.

- Niños esa no es la manera de dar la bienvenida a un Adams. -Sentencia homero

Se dirigen una mirada de complicidad y sonríen tan malignamente que sorprenden a Eriol.

- Descuida, papá; ya le preparamos su bienvenida…

- ...Y la despedida también.

- ¡Oh! Son tan amables....

- No se espera una bienvenida... como la que le tenemos preparada.

- No lo consientan mucho.

- No lo haremos, papá.

- ¿Le gustará a Eriol, Pericles...?

- No lo sé, mamá.

- Pero a nosotros si.

Dice viendo a su hermano y después se van dando la espalda a su familia y al recién llegado.

Fin del capitulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

**BIENVENIDO.**

Como lo prometió la niña de las trenzas negras y sonrisa perdida y retorcida, esa noche se prepara una fiesta al estilo Adams para su nuevo miembro, recién desempacado del Japón.

- Eriol. Eriol. Jejeje...

- Dime, tío Lucas.

- Eriol... jeje...

-¿Si?

- Te esperan... en el salon de fistas.

- Gracias.

Eriol sale de la habitación, respira profundo y camina tranquilamente para ver al resto de esa familia aunque conociendo a una parte se da una ligera idea de como serán los demás.

- ¿Crees que vendrá?

- No lo sé...

- ¿Crees que se quedará con nosotros?

- No lo sé... ¿Tú que crees? Merlina.

- No espera lo que le tenemos preparado.

Sale de allí al ver un grupo de familiares que se acerca a ellos. Va a preparar todo para la bienvenida de su inquilino.  
Llega al salón donde la pintoresca familia esta reunida esperándolo. Se detiene en el portal. Homero le pone una mano en el hombro y lo empuja al interior del salón, todos lo ven de una manera tan directa, sorprendidos de la persona que tienen enfrente, se acercan a verlo como un bicho raro.

- ¡Familia!.... Es Eriol Hiraguizawa. La reencarnación del mago Clow... Y es un Adams

Resuenan los aplausos para Eriol que no puede lograr reaccionar ante su presentación y permanece como ausente.

- Disculpen a Eriol, es japonés.....

- Yo una vez conocí un japonés.

- ¿Y que fue de el abuela?

- No lo sé, Homero, el abuelo se lo comió....

Todos se ríen ante la broma de la abuela. Eriol empieza a pensar que esta en un lugar fuera del mundo normal y muy lejos de lo mas extraño que había conocido, en verdad que encuentra atrayente estar rodeado de esa gente extravagante.

- ¿En verdad eres un mago?... el último que hubo en la familia... fue muerto en Salem.

- Yo..... Soy la reencarnación del mago Clow y jamás he estado en Salem.

- Entonces fue otro.

Se aleja la mujer al ver que no era la persona de la que hablaba. Pericles se acerca a Eriol.

- Mamá te llama, te presentaran al resto de la familia.

- ¿Ella quien era?

- Ella...no lo sé....

- la tía Dorotea. Pericles...me acompañas.

- Claro, Merlina.

Lo dejan solo. Eriol mira a toda esa gente allí, por primera vez no siente deseo de alejarse del tumulto si no de conocer a cada dueño de esos rostros.  
Camina tranquilamente para acercarse al matrimonio que platica con sus familiares.  
El candil se cae del techo pesadamente contra el suelo. Eriol queda dentro del aro sudando frío por lo cerca que se vio de ser aplastado por el adorno antiguo. Se ve los pies y su palpitar resuena en su interior. Ve la cruz pintada en el suelo sigue la soga que sujetaba al mastodonte al techo.... Ve el otro extremo del cordón junto a Pericles y a Merlina guardando la navaja entre las mangas de su vestido.  
Permaneció quieto y sin reacción por segundos. Cayó victima de las bromas de sus parientes con los que ya empezó a jugar y que saben que hacer y nada los detiene.

- Eriol......jeje... Te quedó como anillo al dedo.

Riendo se acercan a él toda la parvada de Adams. largo lo toma del saco y lo pone fuera del candil.

- Eriol...el es el tío cosa.

- ¡Es un genio!

- Es un Adams....

- No había conocido a nadie como él. –Expresa muy sinceramente.

- Hola soy la esposa del tío cosa.

- Mucho gusto, señora. –Le intriga saber que hace una persona normal con alguien como el tío cosa.

- Te presento a nuestro hijo, estamos muy orgullosos del pequeño...

Se hace a un lado y se ve un bultito tras su pierna. Erio lo ve sin creer ver lo que ve, sin concebir la idea.

- ¿Que cosa...? -Fue lo único que logro pronunciar

- ¡Ya lo conocías!

- ¿A quien...?

- A nuestro hijo... ese es su nombre: Que Cosa

- Creo... lo adiviné.

-Querido Eriol...ven.

-Claro, tía Morticia.

Voltea a ver esa familia con la duda de como engendraron a esa bola de pelo una mujer normal y el tío cosa. Le presentan a cada miembro de la familia y él solo se limita a poner su mejor cara, no logra hacer gala de sus excelentes modales al no poder evitar balbucear tonterías por conocer a gente sacada de libros de terror y sin embargo se dan por alagados con sus respuestas.

- Arco...

Le tiende el arma.

- Flecha..

La pasa por el fuego y se la da. Prepara el tiro y enfoca a su blanco.

- ¿Cuantos tiros crees que sean necesarios?

- No lo sé....... Dos

Tira la flecha que rosa el hombro del japonés. Incendiando su saco y un poco de su cabello. Rápidamente le vacían el tarro de agua encima a su cabello que no se prendió a mayores y su saco no logro apagársele sé lo quito y lo lanzó al suelo.

- ¡Eriol!

- ¿Qué hice?

- Tú lo pediste muchacho...

- º-º... ¿Perdón?

- No te arrepientas lo haz hecho y no hay marcha atrás. Música

Empiezan a tocar sus canciones y la familia se pone en un círculo entre Homero y Eriol que esta amarillo por no saber que ha provocado.

- bailaras la Mamushka.

- ¿…Ma-mu-shka?

- Si

Empiezan a bailar esa danza tan Adams, Eriol no entiende nada pero ¿Que le queda sino seguir al otro? Homero lo toma en brazos, lo levanta del suelo y lo estampa en la pared lanzándole veinte cuchillos que lo dejan clavado. Se gira y tira el último cuchillo

- Que no vaya a venir... ¡Por dios si viene...!

Va directo a su rostro. El jovencillo japonés no sabe que hacer y usa magia el cuchillo cae al suelo antes de alcanzar su cara. Suspira aliviado y Homero decepcionado.

- No se puede pedir que el baile salga perfecto, fallé... lo siento, Eriol.

- No hay problema, tío.

- Homero... Estuvo magnifique.

- Tisha...

Besa melosamente a su esposa y los demás vuelven a sus cosas.

- ¡Música!

Homero bailotea con su amada esposa.

La fiesta se animo como todas las fiestas de los Adams y pasada la media noche empiezan a retirarse los invitados.

Se acercan a él que los ve de cabeza.

- Pensé que no se acordaban de mí.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué?

- Que el cuchillo se detuviera

- Yo no hice nada. ¿Podrían bajarme?

- Claro -sonríe el niño.

- Pero no lo haremos.

- Puedes pedírselo a nuestro hermano... llega dentro de una horas.

- No pueden ser así de tiranos.

- Somos peores... Querías guerra...

- Yo no la pedí. Yo no he hecho nada...

- Eriol, jeje... bailaste bien

- Gracias, tío Lucas.

El resto de la familia se acerca y largo lleva una carretilla llena de obsequios

- Eriol... son tuyos

- Gracias abuela.... pero pueden bajarme

- Creímos que te divertías.

- Es bonito estar de cabeza.

- Yo no creo igual, tío Lucas... No me divierte, tía.

Terminan de quitar los cuchillos y cae de cabeza al piso. Se pone de pie fingiendo toda la dignidad que le es posible se dirige al hogar para descansar de su noche y para saber que le obsequiaron.

Notas de la autora:

Un poco superficial...pero ya esta, si tienen imaginación les divertirá este capitulo. Unas se ganan y otras se pierden con respecto la suerte de Eriol en la fiesta.

Dudas y comentarios


End file.
